The Greater Good
by cate's corner
Summary: A multi chapter story, set towards the end of The Prodigal. Teyla thought nothing of pushing Michael off that ledge, but can she live with her decision? Luckily, she knows just the person to help her find the answer.
1. Chapter 1 Family Ties

The Greater Good by catescorner

Hello again, all, and welcome to my latest, multi chapter story. It isn't the follow up to Miles To Go Before I Sleep (that's turning into a miniature novel!) No, this is a rather shorter story, following on from The Prodigal. It takes place before its final scene, where Teyla watches John and Rodney racing their cars.

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who cheered when she sent Michael off that ledge, _especially_ for the whumpage he caused to a certain Major! But watching that scene, it occurred to me how much she's changed, from the gentle, spiritual person we saw at the start of the series, to the mother who will do whatever's necessary to protect her child. Then the plot bunnies got to work, and - well here's the result.

This story also deals with a life-changing event in Evan's childhood. I've already mentioned his father in previous stories, but this time, the spotlight falls on his mother. We all know that she was an art teacher, and he appears to be very close to her - closer than to his father, who never gets mentioned. But from there, nothing else is known about her - a fanfic writer's dream!

So, with that little bit of background to whet your appetite, here we go with chapter one - enjoy !

The Greater Good

Chapter One - Family Ties

Hearing the familiar sound of racing cars, and bickering voices, Teyla sighed and shook her head, smiling at Torren, with the same patience that dealing with two of his uncles had raised to an art form.

"I wonder sometimes, Torren, if _you_ are the adult here, and _they_ are the children."

Right on cue, uncle number three appeared in the corridor ahead of her. He'd clearly heard the commotion too, and now answered her, as only he could.

"Where those two are concerned, I wonder that _all_ the time."

There was a mischievous glint in Evan Lorne's eyes, to match the grin that had always charmed her. For once, though, she couldn't fully enjoy its humour. And while she'd tried to quickly return it – no, to the all seeing eyes of Evan Lorne, the strain beyond was too raw, too deep, to be disguised. So the grin promptly disappeared, letting big brotherly concern take its place.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem kinda… down."

His concern, as always, came from the heart. She just wished she could return it so truthfully.

"I am fine, Evan. I am only sorry that you, and so many others, were hurt in trying to protect us."

"Yeah, I'd better walk more _slowly_ up stairs from now on," Evan agreed through a more rueful grin.

Even so, a raised eyebrow, and its familiar meaning, warned her that she hadn't _quite_ told him the truth. And she thought too much of him, both as a colleague and a friend, to keep it from him any longer.

"I will admit that I am troubled, Evan. Or down, as you, or John might put it," she said at last, smiling her thanks, more genuinely this time, for the understanding that she could see in his eyes.

"Yeah, I thought as much, especially with what you've just been through," Evan nodded, rolling his eyes, at the sound of ongoing battle, and the brief enjoyment of childhood memories. Even if she didn't understand the joke he then made out of it, he still hoped it would make her smile.

"Come on, let's leave the Duke boys to it, while _we_ enjoy some of my mom's camomile tea."

Knowing better than to argue, and faced with the offer she could _never_ turn down, Teyla smiled up at him, in easier gratitude. Then, rather belatedly, the smile turned to a puzzled frown.

"_Duke_ boys?"

Grinning again, Evan nodded while leading the way from the pier's hallway back into the city.

"Yeah, it's a TV show that… well, me, the Colonel, and Rodney grew up with," he explained, wondering how best to describe the unique quirks of Hazzard to a woman from another galaxy.

Given her current, unusually subdued mood, the answer was pretty obvious. Quickly and simply. Then he could concentrate on more serious priorities, and what he'd already guessed was troubling her.

"Basically, it was the good guys against the bad guys, but… well, with cars. _Lots_ of cars," he said at last, frowning himself now, as a politely quizzical glance told him that had been a bit _too_ quick and simple. Even Torren was staring at him, as if asking if his godfather had been zapped in the head. _Again_.

Pulling a suitable face in return, Evan thought for a moment while gently tickling Torren's feet – gaining at least one happily giggling listener, while he relived the adventures of _his_ childhood heroes.

"Okay, the Duke boys were the good guys. They were cousins, and they had this _amazing_ car…"

By the time they reached the level that housed his quarters, Teyla knew _everything_ about them. Not just the Duke boys either, but the whole family that extended through most of Hazzard county. Parts of it still puzzled her, but she'd been happy just to listen to Evan bring it so charmingly to life – the laughter than had constantly broken through his voice contagious enough to lift her mood too.

It was a shame, though, that she would never meet the woman who'd smitten a whole generation. From the way Evan had wistfully described her, Daisy Duke had been an… _impressive_ character.

More seriously, she'd found comfort from the subtly close, soothing calmness of his presence. She could feel his protective concern through the hand that had settled, so gallantly, against her back. Beneath the mantle of military command, Evan Lorne still had a soul of unbreakable gentleness.

Everything the Duke boys had been, she thought, glancing proudly into the face of a real, living hero. He'd always been a good friend to her, especially through these first daunting months of motherhood. And if anyone could understand what she was feeling right now… yes, for all the close friendships she had on Atlantis, that person could only be him.

Yet even when they reached the sanctuary of his quarters, he didn't speak, or push her into talking. Instead, he guided her to the chair that, from her regular visits here, had become almost her own – smiling gently back at her, a silent promise that he wouldn't be long, before he headed into the kitchen.

Settling back into its comfort, Teyla's eyes fell on the _other_ inspiration that had brought her here. The photos that had bonded her, through the ups and downs of motherhood, to Evan Lorne's family. She just hoped they'd help her live with the choice that had cast such a dark shadow over its joys.


	2. Chapter 2 Tea And Empathy

The Greater Good by catescorner

Ooh, thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thought Teyla coped a _bit_ too easily with her actions. That's dealt with more in this chapter, as she starts to come to terms with them.

I've given Evan's mother a backstory too, that will continue in chapter three. As with all my stories, I've had to use a bit of imagination here, since so little was known officially about Evan's family. But I've had great fun with creating the mother that he's clearly very close to, and I hope you'll enjoy meeting her - even though I haven't given her a name yet! Again, that comes in the next chapter. Evan's sister gets a name, though - it's Tanya, or Tanni. And, of course, Kevin and Andy get a mention too.

So, it seems, the Lornes were the proverbial happy family. But as Teyla is about to discover, appearances can be _very _deceptive.

The Greater Good

Chapter Two - Tea And Empathy

Evan Lorne _hated_ idleness. Waiting around for something to happen just wasn't in his nature. Right now, though, he didn't have much choice. As his mother had constantly told him, a watched pot never boiled. And whether you were eight years old, or thirty eight, a watched oven _never_ gave you freshly baked cookies.

That was clearly where he'd inherited her patience. Well, most of the time, anyway. Even now, he'd sit fidgeting on one of her kitchen stools, silently willing those trays of double chocolate treats to bake just that _little_ bit faster.

His mother, of course, thought it was hilarious, and Evan smiled too, as he remembered how playfully she always teased him.

_'It's no use glaring at them, Evan, they're not one of your poor, long suffering teams. Now, make yourself useful, and set the tray_.'

Wise advice, as always. Advice that he still took, no matter which kitchen, or galaxy, he happened to be in.

Leaving the kettle to boil, unwatched and so _hopefully_ faster, he then leaned against the doorway of the one in his quarters – quietly watching Teyla look through his latest photos, and smiling at the effect they'd had upon her. As he'd found, so often himself, nothing healed a troubled heart so easily as the innocence of children.

It was good to see her smile, more easily now, while Kevin and Andy worked their irresistible magic. Smiling too, at the thought of how they'd gotten so wonderfully muddy, he then shook his head, dryly resigning himself to its repercussions when he next went home. As his mother, and Tanni, never tired to tell him, he had _way_ too much influence on his highly impressionable nephews. Where Uncle Evan led, they faithfully followed - especially when it came to digging out rocks, and getting thoroughly filthy in the process.

Returning to more immediate concerns, the kettle had boiled now, the water still bubbling as he poured it into a pot of sweetly fragrant tea. Leaving it to gently infuse, Evan set out the rest of his tray with the same, organized neatness, completing this familiar routine with some slices of fresh lemon, and a small pot of home made honey.

Carrying it back into his living room, he set it down in the space that Teyla had already cleared on his desk, then settled into the chair alongside – resisting the urge to pour their drinks too soon. It was another trait that he'd inherited from his mother, and one that he knew Teyla shared too. Proper tea could _never _be rushed.

"Almost there, a couple more minutes," he grinned, putting that time to typically constructive use, proudly revealing the events that had left his two nephews flat on their backs, covered in mud, and helpless with giggles.

"Kevin had to do this school project on soil types, and… yeah, Andy just _had_ to help him. It took two wash cycles to get their clothes clean, but… well, as Tanni put it, a dirty kid is a happy kid."

"Yes, he's certainly enjoying himself. I would imagine he gets that from you," Teyla agreed, guessing, from his laughter, that Uncle Evan's influence went far beyond this shared love of nature. He would never say it himself, of course, but those boys worshipped the ground he walked on.

The resemblance between them was striking too, right down to the dimpled smile, and bright blue eyes. If Kevin, and his brother, grew up with the same integrity, and courage, as their favourite uncle – yes, the world that he'd sworn his life to keep safe for them would be a safer place for others too.

Of course, there was one less threat to them now. Michael was dead. But the war was far from over. And as she considered her latest actions within that war, Teyla fell back into a reflective silence – a change in mood that wasn't lost on Evan as he placed a generous mugful of tea into her hands.

From one familiar ritual to another, he then sat back on the edge of his bed, and quietly waited, needing just his eyes to offer her the promise of his support, and the compassion that came with it. From that alone, Teyla found all the strength she needed to start facing the ghost that was haunting her conscience.

"I know I had no choice, Evan. For my sake, for John's, and Torren's, I _had_ to protect my son."

"Yes, you did. As you say, Teyla, you had to protect your son. There isn't a person here who doesn't understand that," Evan replied, just as softly – watching her surprise at such clearly unexpected agreement, before he smiled and tilted his head. "But what happened on that ledge isn't the only thing that's bothering you. Is it?"

That won him a slight smile, for the unique ability that she had always admired him for having. Like every true friend, he could make you face up to one fear, and give you the courage to confront the others beyond it.

"When I first met Colonel Sheppard, I was the leader of a gentle, spiritual people," she said at last, smiling at the memory of that fateful first meeting, before she looked up again, to meet another pair of strikingly compelling eyes.

Their colour may have been different, deep blue instead of mossy green, but they'd still won her trust, with effortless ease. The compassion beyond reached out to her now, encouraging her to trust him that little bit further.

"And I regret nothing from my decision to join his team, and this expedition, to help you defeat the Wraith."

From years of experience, professionally and otherwise, Evan had sensed the '_but-_' that was coming. However tempted he was to prompt her, though, he knew the wiser thing was for him to stay quiet – allowing himself a silently satisfied smile when, eventually, Teyla reached that crucial point herself.

"But there are times, Evan, when I look into the mirror in my quarters, and I do not recognize the person who looks back at me. Even more so since becoming a mother, I have noticed that everything I once believed in, everything that my own mother taught me to practise, has… changed. And some of those changes have been… unsettling. Disturbing."

Glancing down to soothe a suddenly frettish Torren, she didn't see the change in Evan's expression. The haunted sadness in his eyes, that years of practice kept hidden behind a mask of cheerful calm. So by the time she looked back at him, the bitterness was gone, the smile that hid so much pain back in its place.

"You're a _mom_ now, Teyla. And when you become a mother, _everything_ changes," he said at last, giving Torren the failsafe distraction of a wriggling pinkie while he thought out his next words. "Having kids, or just being around them, it's… well, it's a blessing. It's the best feeling in the world."

He'd eased her doubts enough for her to nod in agreement, but it still wasn't enough. And no one understood the conflict of emotions that she was feeling as acutely as he did. So while her silence continued, Evan grew quiet too, lost in more of his memories as he glanced back at the photos on his desk. Alone, or together, his family put on a happily united front. His mother, who was such an inspiration to him. His sister, Tanya, with Kevin and Andy lovingly wrapped in her lap.

Among all the smiling faces, though, one person was noticeably, and deliberately, absent. Through all her visits here, Teyla had clearly noticed that absence. Ever the diplomat, she had never asked him why. But as he recognized the parallels between what she'd just told him, and his own experience, Evan knew the time had now come to change that.

"But I'd never insult your intelligence, Teyla, or our friendship, by saying it's easy," he went on, pausing for a moment, gathering thoughts and memories, before he reached out to squeeze her hand. "As you're finding now, when you have a child to consider, everything in your life changes, even your own personality. You have to make choices, and decisions, _all_ the time. They can be hard, and difficult, and go against everything you once believed in. And sometimes, they can be very, _very_ painful."

Puzzled by this sudden change in his mood, Teyla glanced down at their gently linked hands, frowning as she realized he was taking comfort from this contact now, more than he was giving it. She'd already guessed that, at some point in his life, _his_ mother had been faced with the kind of decision he'd just described. Hard, and difficult, and painful. But she could never have imagined how its aftermath had turned his once happy world into one of bitter turmoil.


	3. Chapter 3 When The Bough Breaks

The Greater Good by catescorner

You know what I love the most about writing fanfic? Well, aside from the angst, and the whumpage, that we put our favourite characters through? It's the chance to use the sketchy details of characters we never get to see, and turn them into real people. And doing that for Evan's mother has been great fun.

We all know that he grew up in, or near, San Francisco. And if, as the writers seemed to suggest, the character ages reflected those of the actors, then that would make Evan's birth year as 1970. Of course, there was a lot going on then, not least of which was the peace movement. So with that in mind, I've used it as part of his mother's backstory.

It also plays a significant part in the decision that she had to make during Evan's childhood. I mentioned it briefly in the last chapter, and if you're wondering what it entailed - well, wait no longer! Evan tells Teyla all about it in this one. And if you're expecting lots of angst from it - well, hopefully you won't be disappointed!

The Greater Good

Chapter Three - When The Bough Breaks

It had happened almost thirty years ago. More than enough time for its consequences to pass on, into the strengthening wisdom of growing up. But to Evan Lorne, its memories were still painfully raw. And through the unlikeliest circumstances, he'd just committed himself to re-living them.

There was no turning back now, of course. He'd left that stable door wide open, its horse was long gone. And that, he dryly promised himself, would be the only cliché he'd allow here. He _hated_ clichés. From now on, it would be simple straight talking, all the way, and… yeah, where some parts of his childhood were concerned, that was going to be easier said than done.

He didn't know if 'bohemianism' had existed on Teyla's home world, but as far as it went on Earth – no, _that_ aspect of his mother's background would come in for some typically judicious editing. Not that he was prudish or anything, but calling his mother 'Ellie' while all his schoolfriends called theirs 'mom' had felt… well, not wrong, as such, just… weird. She'd come round to it eventually, agreed to become 'domestically mommyfied'. But it had been a long, and entertaining, battle of wills.

He'd save that story for another, more appropriate time. Right now, though, he had to get through another, that was rather more serious.

"My mom grew up with ideals, and beliefs, very similar to those you had on Athos," he said at last, explaining her part in that unique generation through a smile of wistful nostalgia, and bittersweet pride. "They were called pacifists. They fought for peace, through one of our country's worst conflicts."

Teyla was still frowning slightly, but she seemed to have understood this comparison of cultures. Then she smiled, in approval, for the open pride that had cleared some of the shadows of sadness from his eyes.

"She was the gentlest, kindest person you'd ever be lucky enough to meet. She still is."

Just as quickly, though, the shadows returned. And Evan's already soft voice grew tellingly quieter.

"But just after my ninth birthday, she had to act against those beliefs to protect me… just like _you've_ had to do for Torren."

Taking a deep breath, he then rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt, lapping it to just above his elbow – his next words quieter still, yet remarkably calm, for the traumatic memory that they softly described.

"And if she hadn't acted when _this_ happened… well, there's a good chance I'd be dead right now."

Staring at his elbow and forearm, Teyla frowned, wondering what he was expecting her to see. Then she saw them, a network of scars, pale against otherwise tanned skin. And her eyes met his, in utter dismay.

It was a revelation that Teyla had never expected, from one of the bravest people she'd ever met. So strong, too. The friend, and fellow warrior, who'd stood at her side, and fought for their freedom.

The proof, though, was right there in front of her. Its legacy was etched into Evan Lorne's eyes. Someone had hurt him, badly enough to leave lifelong scars. Cruelly enough to endanger his life. And when he finally revealed that person's identity, it left her stunned into horrified silence.

"But my father, especially when he'd had too much to drink… yeah, he was as far away from being a pacifist as it gets."

Teyla could still just stare at him – her voice reflecting her shocked disbelief at what he'd said.

"Your _father_ did that to you? _He_ caused these injuries?"

Still fingering the scar that circled his elbow, understandably lost in his memories, Evan just nodded. Not wanting to upset her further, he then rolled his sleeve back down again while offering her an awkward smile – keeping his voice quiet, so that Torren didn't pick up on the bitter anger that still haunted him.

"He was a stockbroker in the city. It was a high pressure job, Teyla, with long hours, and a _lot_ of stress."

There may have been a trace of empathy in those words, but there was none whatsoever in the next.

"Then his deals started to dry up, and he knew if his bosses found out, he would lose his job. So he started gambling, to try and make up the shortfalls. And with the gambling came the drinking. Real alcohol, Teyla. What we'd call the hard stuff."

Many of Earth's customs were still a mystery to her, but Teyla was already familiar with this one. She'd heard several members of Evan's teams discussing their latest rounds of poker night, the winners delighting in teasing the losers.

Evan knew all about them, of course, but had never joined in, and that had always puzzled her. When they weren't on duty, they still spent hours in each others company. From fitness training to playing football, or just quiet movie nights in each other's quarters, they did everything else together. Everything, except this light hearted gambling. And now she knew why.

It wasn't disapproval that had kept him away, or the obligations of being their commanding officer. No, it was the shame of these memories, his father's reckless stupidity, and the devastating effect it had had on his life.

"But the more he gambled, the more money he lost, making the problem worse?" she said at last, knowing from the way he nodded, and bit his lip, that those problems had soon dangerously escalated, to the unthinkable act of violence that had left him permanently scarred.

He still bore the scars from its terrifying conclusion, and her grip on his hand instinctively tightened. Despite his grateful smile, though, his voice was still shaky, faltering through its bitterly raw memory.

"We lost everything because of him, Teyla. And I mean everything. All of mom's savings, _and_ the college funds that she'd set up for me and Tanni. He lost all of it. When I found out and confronted him, he was already drunk, and… well, I forgot the strength that gave him."

He had to pause again now, as memories overwhelmed him. He'd suppressed them for so many years that it was several moments before he could continue. And when he finally spoke, his voice was flat, drained of all emotion, while his fingers played absently over his arm.

"He threw me into the dresser. Broke my arm so badly, it needed two lots of surgeries to re-set it."

That revelation was shocking enough, and Teyla couldn't help but react to it, her eyes widening as they settled back on Evan's left arm. The thought of him being so badly injured, by his own father, had sickened her. But as that quiet voice shakily revealed, it hadn't stopped there.

"I don't remember too much about what happened next. I can remember him smashing even more of mom's plates as he came to stand over me, and her running into the kitchen to see what had happened. Now, my father was a big guy, not so much tall as… well, just stocky. Against him, my mom was tiny. She barely stood past his shoulder. But when she saw what he'd done to me, saw him getting ready to hit me again… God, Teyla, the fury on her face is something I'll _never_ forget. It went so far beyond anger that… yeah, it was almost as scary as being thrown into that dresser. And when she hit him with that saucepan, to get him off me, I really thought she'd killed him."

Knowing that Michael had seen the same fury on _her_ face, as he'd begged for his life, Teyla nodded. She was starting to see the connection now, between the choices made by two enraged mothers to protect their sons from a deadly threat. And she knew she had to understand that connection, fully and completely, before two broken souls could start to heal.


	4. Chapter 4 Cosmic Karma

The Greater Good by catescorner

Well, here we are, at the end of another story! I hope you've enjoyed it.

I know that Evan's relationship with Teyla is written here in quite a few ways. To me, he was almost a surrogate brother to her, and I saw Teyla as being the same for his sister back on Earth. Either way, there's a _very_ special bond between them, that brings them both through this final chapter.

Thanks again for encouraging me through this story, and hope to see you back here soon!

The Greater Good

Chapter Four - Cosmic Karma

Another pot of tea, on another perfectly laid tray. Except this time, Teyla was the one who'd prepared it. And just as Evan had done before, she was taking a few moments to watch, study, and quietly reflect – sharing his earlier thoughts that children, and babies, had healing powers beyond all understanding. After what he'd just told her, he'd needed that healing. He needed this private moment, to let the joy of new life take the place of painful memories.

Still watching him, Teyla felt her smile widen, into one of relieved approval that it was working. Lying flat on his bed, gently bouncing Torren on his stomach, he was finally smiling again, the study of happy contentment as he swung his giggling godson into one of their favourite games.

Then again, with two pilots as his godfathers, it wasn't surprising that Torren already loved to fly. Squealing giggles filled the air now as he dipped and swooped over Evan's head, held firm in the gentlest, and safest, hands. By the time she returned to them, it was hard to tell who was enjoying themselves the most –

"…wheeeeeeee… chuggachuggachugga… meeeeeeowwwwww… chiggichiggichiggi…"

– even if those charming sound effects _did_ turn into an equally charming cough of self conscious apology. He'd been raised with old fashioned, chivalrous manners. And right now, he was neglecting them.

Making a complete idiot of himself too, but… well, he _was_ an uncle. And as far as _he_ was concerned, that came with the job.

"Sorry, Teyla, I'm not being a very good host here," he said at last, through a suitably rueful grin, bringing Torren in for a textbook landing onto his shoulder, and cradling him there while he sat up again. "You're my guest, and guests are _not_ supposed to be left to make their own tea."

"You are as good a host as you are a friend, Evan. And I find making tea _very_ relaxing," Teyla assured him, still smiling as she nodded towards her still happily gurgling son. "Just as Torren enjoys these flying lessons. I would not be surprised if he grows up wanting to be a pilot too."

To her surprise, there was still a rueful smile on Evan's face, that bordered almost on embarrassment. And it was surely a trick of fading sunlight falling onto it, but she was sure there was a subtle blush of redness too.

"Well, don't spread this around, and don't _ever_ tell John, but I never wanted to be a pilot," he finally admitted, settling back onto his pillows again so that Torren could enjoy another favourite game. "When I was little, I _hated_ heights, so… well, it kinda made sense, then, that I'd be a bit scared of flying too."

He'd clearly anticipated her surprise, since he grinned through a '_yeah-tell-me-about-it_' shrug while he dangled his dog tags through Torren's fingers. Beyond the amusement, though, Teyla still knew he'd had to overcome those fears, to become the fearless military leader he was today. And it was equally clear that his father's actions had played a pivotal role in taking his life onto this totally different path. So when he fell quiet again, more seriously thoughtful, she waited patiently for him to continue.

"When my father left, there was nothing left of my college fund. He lost all of that. We'd also lost the house, all our savings, to the debtors he owed money to. We'd lost everything, so… yeah, things were pretty bad. By the time I left the hospital, he was gone, and I've never seen him since. Never want to, either. As far as I'm concerned, we're better off without him."

It was inevitable that some bitterness had slipped back into his voice, but it didn't worry her _quite_ so much this time. The worst of those memories were behind him now. And just as she'd known it would, Evan Lorne's depthless courage was already taking him forward, onto a more positive path.

"Luckily, mom had a sister in Berkeley, a city just across the Bay. She ran a guest house there, and… well, we stayed with her, helping her to run it, while mom took a teaching job to help support us. But I knew however hard she worked, even with the summer jobs that Tanni and I took to help, she could never earn enough to put me through college. So my aunt suggested I join the Air Force. They have this program, where they pay for your degree, if you commit yourself to staying in the service."

As she'd hoped, he was smiling again now, at grateful peace again, for the blessings that had come out of years of hardship. His eyes shone with pride too, for the achievements that he acknowledged with still typical modesty.

"In the end, I had the best of all worlds. From joining up, I took both my degrees, I learned to fly, _and_ I joined the SGC."

Three impressive achievements, that he had every right to be proud of. And as she smiled back at him, Teyla could see the common link between them.

"So despite what your father did to you, and your family, a lot of good still came of it?" she said at last, astonished that he'd come through so many hardships with so little bitterness. He was still estranged from his father, of course, but… well, considering what he'd done, that was hardly surprising. And as he'd just pointed out, greater good had come from it.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Evan nodded, smiling back at her while he sipped his tea. "We couldn't see it at the time, but when he left, he did _all_ of us a favour. Mom became the art teacher she'd always wanted to be, but couldn't do before because of him, and Tanni inherited our aunt's guest house."

Pausing for a moment, he then s nodded towards a nearby bookshelf, and the photo of his sister, standing with Kevin and Andy outside their home. Just like her brother, she looked happy, and settled, cherishing the successful life that she'd forged out of years of adversity. And as Evan now quietly revealed, they'd both had some extra special inspiration along the way.

"On Earth, we'd say it was a cloud's silver lining, but… well, my mom and Tanni would call it karma. If you can trust your instincts, and go where it takes you, then fate will lead you onto your true path."

"And _your_ path led you here, to Atlantis," Teyla concluded, intrigued by this latest insight into his past, and honoured that he'd shared something so intimate with her. It spoke volumes for the already close friendship between them, that this experience had made even stronger.

Yet part of what he'd just revealed still piqued her curiosity – a wry smile telling her that he'd already guessed what she finally asked him.

"So if you did not set out to be a pilot, what _did_ you want to be?"

"Well, geology was always my first love," Evan replied, still smiling as he nodded towards another bookshelf that housed several, beautifully mounted rock collections. "My mom would tell you, I was a real mud rat. If I found a piece of rock in the ground that I wanted for my collection, I wouldn't stop digging until I got it out. And my geology teacher at high school was a real inspiration to me, he became almost a surrogate father, so… yeah, if things had gone differently, I'd have been a teacher. Not senior school, though, more junior high, before the kids get bigger than the teachers."

Glancing at the photos beside him, Evan then pulled a face - grinning broadly through the kind of big brother baiting that only little sisters could get away with.

"Or, as Tanni suggested, I'd be up to my knees in pre-schoolers. With all the mischief they get up to, I'm _just_ about at their level… apparently."

Watching him play with Torren, Teyla had to admit that she could see her point. Off duty, and behind closed doors, this was the Evan Lorne that very few people were allowed to see. For all the teasing from his sister, and no doubt his mother too, he had a love of children, and playful affinity with them, that no amount of military training could contain. So yes, she could see him now, so easily, surrounded by captivated children. And as she proudly pointed out to him, you didn't need to be in a classroom to be an inspirational teacher.

"In that case, Evan, you've had the best of _another_ world. Its subject may be different, but you _are _a teacher. You've helped me, immeasurably, to face this new journey of motherhood. Helped me understand the many changes it brings, and accept the choices that come with them."

Watching that disarmingly shy smile re-appear on his face, Teyla smiled too - her next words showing just how close their friendship had become.

"And from her experience with Kevin and Andy, I would imagine that Tanni is just as grateful, for the way you've helped her?"

"Yeah, I'd like to think so," Evan agreed, lifting Torren onto his shoulder to soothe a sudden fit of fretful wriggles. Once he'd settled back into a sleepily snuggling calm, he looked up again, smiling through the memories of that first, heart to heart chat. "Like I said to you before, Teyla, no-one knows what to expect when they have their first child. It's a scary experience, with more changes than you feel you can cope with. But whether through becoming a mother, or becoming a pilot, sometimes change is a _good_ thing. It takes you forward, so that you're not constantly looking back. And if greater good comes from it, then… yeah, change is something to be welcomed, and cherished…"

"…like friendships and motherhood," Teyla finished for him, whatever she'd planned to say next lost in a plaintive wail from Evan's left shoulder. Meeting his eyes, she smiled too, with now familiar resignation. "And a peacefully sleeping baby would be a _truly_ welcome change."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Evan chuckled, carefully rocking Torren against his shoulder while rubbing his hand, in soothing circles, around his back. "Hey, hey, hey. Come on now, quiet down."

It had always worked with Andy and Kevin. But Torren was made of sterner Athosian stuff. And as Evan now discovered, that tiny little body housed a full sized pair of lungs. Far from quietening down, Torren now released a salvo of cries that rose into an all out wail, causing his godfather to wince, through a helpless smile, as he brought out some big guns of his own.

"Okay, little guy, listen up. I am your Uncle Evan. I am also your godfather," he said at last, lifting Torren around so that he could favour his new charge with a suspiciously twitchy glare. "I'm a Major too, so I already outrank you. So stop with all this yelling, okay? That's an order."

Very few people, babies or otherwise, dared to argue against _that_ tone of Evan Lorne's voice. To his relief, and even more to his mother's, Torren saw sense and stopped crying – happily grabbing the reward of a wriggling pinkie, and those irresistibly dangly dog tags.

"You know, in _my_ day, it was a blankie and a teddy bear," Evan chuckled, winking at Teyla - a tug on his neck, and happy gurgles from his shoulder, suggesting that dog tags worked pretty well too.

Laughing too, Teyla settled back with him to enjoy this priceless moment of peaceful motherhood. She knew it wouldn't last, of course. She knew that many sleepless nights still lay ahead. Even with the passing of Michael's threat, she knew there were many more to take its place.

But at least she knew they were safe. Protected. Her son was now part of a truly remarkable family. And with that family to protect him, his future, and those of her people, would never be in safer hands.


End file.
